1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a floppy disc drive unit in which a driving motor drives a floppy disc by means of a clamping device and in which a positioning motor positions a magnetic head disposed on a head carrier on various tracks on the floppy disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,678,481; 3,768,815; 3,890,643 and 3,898,814 are typical of the prior art and are fully incorporated herein by this reference.
In the floppy disc drive unit known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,481 the floppy disc is inserted by hand. Before insertion, the lid of the floppy disc drive unit is raised. Then, the floppy disc is inserted and the lid is closed again. Simultaneous with the closure of the lid, a clamping device is actuated which centers the floppy disc and through which the floppy disc is driven. If with this known floppy disc drive unit, the floppy disc is inserted incorrectly, the result can be damage to the floppy disc. For example, the floppy disc is damaged if it has not been inserted fully and the clamping device is actuated or the lid closed. After the floppy disc has been inserted, a magnet arrangement is actuated which lowers felt contact pads onto the floppy disc. One felt pressure pad presses the floppy disc against a positionable magnetic head while a second felt pressure pad near the magnetic head presses down on the floppy disc. Because of the use of the magnet in this known floppy disc drive unit, the lowering and raising of the felt pressure pads is relatively expensive.